An Unexpected Turn
by introvertedtiger
Summary: Liley one-shot.  How does one go from shopping with their boyfriend to sucking face with their best friend in the span of one day? I dunno.  Why don't you ask Miley.


If you don't like girlxgirl pairings, then I suggest you leave now. There's nothing here that you will enjoy.

Notes: So yeah, this has been sitting on my computer for a while. Originally I wrote it for my other Liley story "My Perfect Life", but as I was writing it up, I felt like it just didn't fit in. So after sitting there quitely for quite a while, I reread it and decided it would make a nice one-shot. So here it is folks. Read it, enjoy it, then review it!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show.

**An Unexpected turn  
**

"...So you're breaking up with me because you're gay," Jake deadpanned, his arms crossed as he stared at the slender brunette sitting across from him at the table they were seated at. The young adults were at Ricos, the perfect place for a casual meet up or, in Miely's case, the perfect place to break some bad news.

Miley sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not gay...I think. More like bisexual or whatever. Anyways, it doesn't matter," Miley stared as seriously she could at the person who just a little while ago had been her boyfriend. "The point is, I've fallen for someone else, so I think it's best we go our seperate ways."

Jake stared at her for a moment before furrowing his brow a bit.

"And that person is Lilly."

Miley nodded.

"So you're gay. A lesbian."

Miley smashed her head repeatedly against the table. Or at least she wanted to.

"Fine, whatever, if you want to think of me as being gay, go for it, I don't care," she relented, tired of arguing with the stubborn teen. She had better and more important things that needed to be done, especially her plan to-

"Wait, aren't you going to at least explain how this all happened? I mean, just a few days ago you were happy being with me, right?" Jake asked irritatedly. He was still having trouble grasping at the fact that the girl across from him was dumping him for another girl.

Miley sighed and checked her watch. She still had some time before her dad showed up with things she had asked him to get.

"Well, I guess I do owe you an explanation," Miley mumbled before taking a deep breath. She took a sip of her water and met Jake's annoyed yet curious eyes. "Ok, so this is what happened..."

* * *

**_A few days ago..._**

* * *

"So what do you think? Classy, eh?" Jake asked, admiring the leather jacket he was wearing in the body length mirror before him.

He had asked Miley out on a lunch date to the shopping strip downtown, which was crude in his opinion considering his high social standing, but a long time ago he learned that Miley couldn't be impressed with famous friends and money.

It was the simple things in life that seemed to strike the girl's interest.

When Miley didn't respond, Jake turned around and frowned when he saw the brunette grinning like mad as she furiously typed on her cell phone, obviously texting someone.

_This is getting ridiculous,_ Jake thought irritatedly, huffing lightly as he walked over to her. The entire day he had struggled to get Miley's face out of her phone, but every time she put it away, the teen would whip it out a minute later when it vibrated, signaling she had an incoming text.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you find whoever your texting more interesting than me," Jake asked half jokingly.

"Yea-" Miley quickly swallowed the automatic reply that she almost let lose. "Ah, sorry. Lilly is being forced to watch some cheesy horror flick with Oliver and wanted some outside sympathy..."

Jake quirked an eyebrow when Miley trailed away, a goofy smile on her face as she typed something.

"...Miley, you're still texting her..."

Miley's fingers froze, before laughing nervously as she quickly hit the send button and stuffed the phone in her purse.

"My bad, sometimes I just zone out when I text."

Jake grinned, shaking his head in amusement. It was Miley's weird traits that made her so interesting.

"Come on, lets grab some food," he offered as he took off the leather jacket he had been checking out and hung it up. As the couple was walking out of the small shop, a loud vibrating noise filled the air.

Jake looked pointedly at Miley, who had tensed a little, her eyes flickering to her purse and then at Jake and back again.

After a few minutes of this, Jake rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine, go ahead. Don't let me stop you,"he said dryly.

Miley gave him a sheepish smile, mouthing a thank you as she pulled out her cell phone and opened it.

Jake jumped a little when Miley suddenly snorted loudly as she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"What did she say?" Jake asked curiously, wondering what could cause such a reaction in the teen.

Miley decided that she shouldn't tell her date that Lilly had said the lead actress in the movie she was watching looked like Jake with fake boobs.

"Nothing, just ...girl stuff," Miley mumbled as she sent off a quick reply before putting it away. "Okay, I promise. No more texting."

Jake smiled gratefully, grabbing Miley's hand as they headed for a nearby cafe.

_Finally, now it's just me and Mi-_

A vibrating noise emitted from Miley's purse.

"Uh, gotta pee. Be right back," Miley lied lamely as she pulled her hand away and made an abrupt turn into the nearest store.

Jake stared blankly after her before sighing heavily.

"You're killing me here Truscott," the boy grumbled, crossing his arms as he waited for his date to return.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Jake slapped a hand to his forehead. Either Miley had forgot he was waiting outside for her or she was trying to set the world record for the longest pee duration in the world.

* * *

Miley winced when Jake's fancy convertible screeched away into the distance.

Apparently her date didn't appreciate the fact that she had actually forgotten about him during their date.

When she had stepped into the store to text Lilly back, she had decided to call her instead so she could tell her best friend to stop texting her while she was on her date.

But then Miley couldn't resist asking her to describe the Jake-with-boobies in further detail.

And then Lilly had screamed into the phone when something on the television caught her off guard.

And then Miley couldn't resist teasing her.

Which of course lead to Lilly teasing her about the million other times Miley had screamed during horror movies.

Which ultimately lead them into a discussion about their favorite horror movies...

Miley sighed again as she walked up to her house, feeling bad about what she had done. She wouldn't be surprised if her boyfriend decided to ignore her for a while. Even though she had a feeling nothing would come of her relationship with Jake, it was till nice to _not _be single for once.

Miley slumped onto her doorstep, staring up at the setting sun.

"This is Lilly's fault," Miley said petulantly, resting her elbows on her knees as she dropped her chin into her hands. "She knew I was on a date and kept me on the phone for so long."

Miley huffed as she reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, fully intending to let Lilly know what she had done to her date.

_"Hey baby, how you doin?" _Lily's voice schmoozed.

Miley couldn't help the grin that cracked across her face.

"What the heck was that?" Miley laughed, leaning backward till she laid on the floorboards, staring up at the overhang.

_"Me and O-man are working on pick up lines for the ladies,_" Lily said sleazily, before cracking up. Oliver could be heard laughing in the background.

Miley pouted. They sounded like they were having so much fun...

_"Hey, you done with your date? Wanna come over and be the judge of who has the best pick-up line?" _Lily asked, causing Miley's face to light up.

"I'll be right over," Miley answered as she hopped up and began heading towards her best friend's house, completely forgetting that she had just finished a disastrous date with a guy who was the heartthrob of girls everywhere.

* * *

"Come on Miles, one more. Pleeaaassee?"

Miley chuckled lightly as turned her head to stare at her friend.

The two girls were sprawled out on Lilly's bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling as they took turns coming up with cheesy pickup lines.

Oliver had left shortly after Miley arrived to do chores, leaving the two girls alone in Lilly's house.

"That's a nice looking blouse you're wearing. It would look even better on my floor," Miley said in a rough voice, grinning to herself when the blond snickered.

"Be lucky that I'm the gay one here. You'd never get a girl with lines like that," Lily chuckled, staring back at Miley.

Miley laughed softly, reaching over to poke Lilly in the nose, who in turn wiggled it.

Miley thought the action was incredibly adorable.

She was happy that the subject of Lilly's sexual orientation was easy to joke about nowadays. It was only a few months ago when Lilly had come out and told her and Oliver.  
Tears had been shed, hugs had been given, and after adjusting to the fact that one of their best friend was gay, life had continued as normal as ever for the three of them.

Well, almost as normal. It still irked her when Lilly and Oliver would throw each other knowing smiles and high fives when a good looking girl passed by them. One immature friend she could deal with, but two was pushing it.

"Oh yeah? Educate me, or experienced one," Miley asked mockingly.

Lilly laughed and rolled over, crawling over to Miley so that she was staring down at her, their heads pointing in opposite directions.

Miley's brow rose when the blond leered down at her.

"Kiss me if I'm wrong, but are you actually a man in disguise?" Lilly asked smoothly, waggling her eyebrows, her lips twitching as she tried to hold back her laughter.

A thoughtful look flashed across Miley's face before she grinned playfully and leaned up, placing a quick peck on Lilly's lips.

Almost like she had been shot, Lilly flew back onto her butt, her tomato red face gaping at her now laughing friend.

"Oh my gosh, you should see your face," Miley choked out, wiping away a few stray tears.

Lilly's mouth moved wordlessly before indignation crossed her face.

"Hey! You stole my first girl kiss!" the blonde yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Miley.

Miley just stuck her tongue out at her.

Lilly narrowed her eyes before lunging at her friend, her lips puckered exaggeratedly.

Miley squeaked as she was tackled, struggling to hold back Lilly's puckered face.

"H-Hey! Cut that out!" Miley eeped, blushing like crazy as she was just barely holding back her friend.

"No way! I'm taking back my first girl kiss!" Lilly announced, before puckering up again.

"By kissing me! That makes no sense!" Miley reasoned, rolling them over so she was on top.

"It makes perfect sense!" Lilly argued, rolling them over again and quickly darting for Miley's lips...only to be met with a hand.

"I swear, if you don't stop I'm going to deck you!" Miley warned, the threat of her words considerably lessened by the amused smile on her face. Her eyes widened when Lilly grinned evilly at her.

And then the blond executed her dastardly plan.

She bit Miley's hand. Hard.

Miley yelped as she yanked her hand away and almost immediately she found soft, petal like lips crushed against hers.

The first kiss had been innocent. She had barely felt it when she pecked Lilly's lips.

This one was much more...noticeable.

Even though neither of them were moving their lips, just touching the blond's lips with her own was like diping them in warm honey.

Even though it felt like an eternity to Miley, it had only lasted about a second before Lilly abruptly pulled away, staring down at Miley's flushed face with a smug smile on her own face.

"Ha! Got it back," Lilly claimed triumphantly, sitting on Miley's stomach and raising a clenched fist as a sign of victory. "That'll show you not to mess with me, Stewart."

Miley frowned when Lily poked her in the forehead tauntingly, her body still buzzing like made from the kiss. Like hell she was just going to let Lilly have the last laugh.

Before Lilly knew what was happening, Miley shot up and kissed her again, this one more firmer than the first two and this one lasting for a little more than a second.

Quickly disengaging and knocking the stunned blond off her, Miley stood with her hands resting on her hips, wearing a smug smile of her own.

"Just accept it, Truscott. I shall forever be the girl who stole your first girl kiss," Miley claimed in a deep voice, rearing her head back to cackle with false evilness.

"Damn you Stewart!" Lily cried, as she dived at Miley, both of them laughing wildly as they rolled across the floor.

"Arg, no! You can't have it back!" Miley laughed, dodging her head in every direction possible as Lilly tried to peck her lips.

Miley felt her heart beat become faster and louder as Lily's lips rained down around her face, pressing against her cheeks and nose. She felt her skin become hot and pasty as the blond's soft body pressed and rubbed firmly against hers.

But she was having way to much fun to care to think about it.

Lilly managed to end up on top, her face millimeters from Miley as she trapped the girl's hands above her head.

Without even thinking about it, Lilly closed the small distance between them mushed her lips against Miley's for a quick second before pulling back, panting heavily as she grinned victoriously at her friend.

Panting herself from wrestling the more athletic girl, Miley leaned up the few inches that separated them and kissed Lilly, holding it for a moment before falling back, smiling up at the other girl.

Grinning back, Lilly kissed Miley again, and this time held it, giggling against Miley's lips.

But then Miley did something that took the kiss beyond the innocent game they were playing.

She started kissing her back.

Lilly felt her breath hitch as Miley began lightly suckling on her bottom lip, her lips moving sensuously against hers. The blond felt a shiver run through her body and released Miley's hands to use her own to steady herself.

Immediately Miley brought her hands up to cradle Lilly's face, holding it in place as she kissed her best friend.

Lilly began to hesitantly respond, before kissing back in earnest, one hand holding herself up while the other entangled itself in Miley's splayed out hair.

Miley felt Lilly lightly bite down on her lip, scrapping her teeth against the soft flesh. A delightful moan escaped her, sending tremors crashing through Lilly's body.

And that was enough stimulation to knock Lilly's mind back into gear and realize just what she was doing.

She was kissing Miley.

She was kissing _MILEY._

Miley's eyes snapped open when Lily eeped loudly against her lips and abruptly ended the kiss as she violently pulled away.

Realizing her position over her friend, Lilly eeped again as she scrambled away till her back was plastered against the far wall, her eyes the size of saucers as Miley slowly pulled herself to her knees, staring blankly at the other girl.

A thick silence filled the room.

And then Lily did what she did best in such awkward situations.

Her face flushed blood red and she babbled.

"I-I'm sorry Miley, I mean, wow, that was, no! I didn't mean, but I, just, I mean, that was, uh, I mean-"

As Lilly babbled away, Miley's numbed mind was slowly starting to come back to life.

She had only start kissing back in an act of defiance. But her reasons had flown out the window when she took in the way how fantastic Lily's lips felt and tasted. And she had continued the kiss because...why?

For Miley, it had been like someone had turned on the light switch in a room that had been eternally dark.

And now she had to admit, that she was seeing Lilly in an entirely different light.

The flush of her lightly tanned skin, her tussled blond hair, her pillowy pink lips, her very short shorts...

Miley blinked, lifting her gaze lingering on Lilly's bare legs before raising to her flushed face.

Kissing her had felt pretty good.

It felt pretty _damned_ good.

In fact...

"Hey Lilly," Miley called out quietly.

Lilly didn't hear her as she continued to babble away, her eyes trained anywhere but on Miley.

"Lilly," Miley called out again, just as quietly with the same results.

Her eyes still wide with wonder, Miley slowly crawled over to the oblivious blond who looked like she was about to start hyperventilating from talking so much.

"Lilly," Miley said softly.

That shut her up as Lilly finally realized just how close the brunette was.

"M-Miles?"

Miley quirked her head slightly as she observed her friend. She always did think Lilly was impossibly adorable when she was flustered like that...

"Uh, Miley?" Lilly squeaked out when she noticed the way her friend's face was inching closer.

"Shh," Miley shushed, bringing a finger up to Lily's lips to silence her. "I...want to test something out."

Lilly blinked before almost flushing purple as she realized what Miley was talking about.

"W-Wait Miley, I-I mean, you should, uh, I think yoummmpphh!" Lilly thought her eyes would pop out from widening so much as Miley leaned forward and kissed her. It only lasted a moment before Miley pulled away, falling back to sit on her haunches.

The two girls stared at each other in silence, one flushed heavily and trying her best not to go into panic mode, while the other just looked thoughtful and curious.

"I think I like kissing you," Miley said, a look of awe on her face.

Lilly gulped, fighting the urge to bolt out of the room. This way too much, way too fast.

Sure, she had moments of attraction towards her friend, but had never thought to entertain such thoughts, certain that it would be pointless to dwell on something so outrageous and impossible.

Yet here she was. And it was freaking her out. Big time.

"Miles, I...I really think you should leave," Lilly said quietly, her voice trembling.

Miley's brow furrowed.

"But Lilly, I-"

"Please," the blond pleaded, turning to look away from Miley's face. "This is all too much. And..and I don't think you're thinking clearly about this."

A moment of silence passed as Lilly brought her knees up and hugged them tightly.

"I've never felt like this before Lils," Miley said quietly, wanting to move closer to her friend but pretty sure the feeling wasn't mutual. "I've never felt like that whenever I kissed Jake or any other guy. Lilly, I...I really think I'm-"

"Stop!" Lily shouted, squeezing her eyes and clapping her hands over her ears. "You're not gay, Miley!"

"I think I'm the one that decides that," Miley retorted, an annoyed look on her face. Here she was having a life changing moment and her best friend was acting like a kid.

The feeling of irritation was wiped away, however, when a loud sniff escaped Lilly, followed by a few stray tears.

"Lilly-"

"Just go home Miley," the blond begged quietly, sniffling again. "Stop making me believe that there's actually..."

The urge to move closer was stronger than ever as Lilly sruggled to stop her sniffling, but the pop star resisted.

"Actually what?" Miley asked softly.

Lilly sobbed, her body seeming to curl around itself as she buried her face in her knees, her hands still held over her ears.

"That I actually have a chance with you," Lily said in a quiet trembling voice.

Miley chewed on her bottom lip, feeling her own eyes sting a little. She really, really wanted to just hug her friend now.

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Miley began cautiously moving towards the blond.

"You're my best friend Miles, don't take that away from me," Lilly sobbed quietly, oblivious to her approaching friend. "D-Don't do this, please."

Miley paused for moment, before continuing moving towards the other girl. Was she gay? Was she falling for Lily? Has she already fallen?

She didn't know, not yet anyways. But she knew that right now, all she wanted was to hold and comfort her friend.

"J-just go home, and l-lets forget this happened," Lily sniffled, before stiffening when she felt someone grab the hands that were over her ears.

She slowly lifted up her teary eyes and they were met with warm and affectionate ones.

"Okay Lilly. We wont talk about it," Miley relented softly. "But I'm not leaving. Cause...I'll never you, Lils." Miley let go Lilly's hands and opened up her arms invitingly.

She stared into Lilly's watery gaze as her smile widened, beaming with reassurance. "I'll never leave. No matter what."

Lilly sobbed heavily and quickly scrambled in Miley's waiting embrace, burying her face into the crook of her neck as she cried to her heart's content.

While Miley was the source of her turmoil, she had always been the source of her comfort. And right now, she just wanted to be held by Miley and pray that her best friend would always be her best friend like she promised.

Lilly was so engrossed in the embrace that she didn't see the calculating smile creeping across Miley's face as she continued to comfort her crying friend. She was already starting to form a wild, over the top, on the brink of being crazy plan to make Lilly see that they could more than just best friends.

The easy way would be to just wait a few days before talking to Lilly again and discuss it like mature individuals.

But where was the fun in that?

* * *

**_Present day..._**

* * *

Jake rubbed his temples as he took a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight. You're dumpig me for Lilly, even though she clearly stated that she just wants to be friends."

Miley frowned at him

"No. I'm dumping you so I can show her that I'm serious when I say I want us to be more than friends," Miley clarrified.

Jake stared blankly at her.

"...but she just wants to be friends," he repeated.

Miley rolled her eyes.

"She's just afraid that I'm just experimenting or something. Once she sees how serious I am, she'll come running into my arms," Miley stated confidently, a smug smirk on her face.

"Oh? Just because you break up with me doesn't change anything. She'll still think you're just going through a phase or something," Jake argued, his eye twitching when Miley's smirk didn't diminish in the slightest.

"I'm working on that part right now actually," Miley countered.

"And what are you planning to do?" Jake asked with a bit of nervousness, the weird, almost insane glint in the girl's eyes unnerving him. He had seen it before, but never this clearly.

"I'm going to take her somewhere private and seranade her with some songs I wrote for her," Miley stated smugly.

Jake slowly quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's official. You're completely off your rocker," he said sadly, shaking his head in pity. Playing a few measily songs on her guitar wouldn't-

Both of them turned their heads when a loud horn honked from the street.

Jake's jaw dropped comically when he saw the massive portable Hannah Montana stage being towed by a large truck. Trailing behind the truck was several SUVs and trailers containing Hannah's back up singers and dancers, as well as the band. And behind them was another truck containing special effects equipment, and judjing by the fancy writing on the truck, very _expensive_ special effects.

Miley grinned as she stood up and dusted the sand off her jean shorts before waving at the Truck, where Robbie Ray, Oliver, and Heather waved back. Miley stared down at Jake and gave him an apologetic smile.

"So yeah, that's the story. I'm sorry things ended this way," Miley said sheepishly.

Jake just gawked at her, pointing weakly at the brigade of vehicles.

Miley just smiled and patted his before trotting towards the truck, a confident grin on her face.

She was going to make Lilly her girlfriend. She was now convinced it wasn't a matter of how.

It was a matter of when.

**_The End_**

******AN: Well,there it is. Free time has been pretty rare lately, so sorry about the lack of updates. Anyway, please, please, please review! **


End file.
